Who's closer?
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: What happens when the countries discover that Alfred has someone close to his heart? Weren't they the ones closest to him?


**When I heard about this guy I just HAD to write something about it!**

**So I will explain at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred sighed in relief as Germany stopped the meeting for lunch. As soon as he said it Alfred pulled out his bag of Mickey D's (it isn't important from where or how he kept it fresh) and started to chow down. As usual Matthew sat beside him and started munching on a sandwich. The other nations ate either in the meeting room with nations they wanted to catch up with or left to grab something local.

This meeting didn't have anyone leaving the meeting room because they were in England, or the worst cook ever. Arthur was oblivious to this because Francis always distracted him with their constant bickering. So today was normal, Alfred ate his burgers beside Matthew and they watched the other nations' free entertainment.

Alfred was just finishing his third burger when his phone rang, the nations close to him noticed the sudden blaring of the star spangled banner. Blushing, Alfred looked down, checking the caller ID Alfred's face went from red to pale. Matthew sent him a questioning look, which Alfred avoided looking at.

"I gotta take this. Be back in a jiffy!" Then he practically ran out the door while putting the phone to his ear. Matthew jumped when Francis and Arthur sat beside him.

"Hmmm…_Amerique_ usually ignores his phone during meetings after checking the caller ID. I wonder who called this time. What do you think, _mon ami_?"

"The bloody git probably forgot to do something for his boss again." Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the door Alfred had disappeared through. Francis noticed this and smirked.

"Then we shall go see what is keeping _Amerique_!" Francis started for the door, Matthew watched as Arthur glared at his back and then turned away. Tapped his foot three times and then sighed before turning around and following after the Frenchman. Matthew also noticed when Arthur grabbed Kiku and dragged him towards the door while explaining the situation.

"Who're you?" Matthew sighed.

"I'm Canada, your owner."

"Why aren't you following them?"

"I'm not sure I want to when I will hear about it in a bit."

"Okay." The bear turned back to nibbling on a fish that was packed for him to eat. Matthew sat there for a minute, staring at the bear. Then he sighed and got up, putting the bear on his chair. As he was walking out the door he didn't the triumphant grin that the bear gave.

/

Francis leaned against another door listening for Alfred's voice. When he got nothing he started for the next door. Alfred couldn't have gotten far because there had only been a three minute gap at most since he left the meeting room.

"What are you doing frog!? We have to find him before the meeting starts!"

Francis watched with a smirk as Arthur got closer with an overwhelmed looking Kiku being dragged behind him. Francis turned around and leaned against the next door. This time he heard a voice but couldn't make out any words.

"Don't ignore me fr-"

"Shh, _Angleterre_. We need to open the door a little so we can hear _Amerique_ better." As he said this Francis gripped the door and, using a skill that he was very good at, silently opened the door. He didn't open it far, just enough to be able to hear Alfred clearly. As soon as he heard the conversation he wished he hadn't brought Arthur.

"-told you that I was at a meeting…yeah, yeah…why are you asking? If there's one thing I always do is come back to you. Hm? No, I'm a lone. Are you sure-wait what?...Don't say things like that!...That's enough, I'm going back to the States tomorrow to slap some sense into you and prove that I _do_ like you."

Francis looked over and realized that Matthew had shown up at some point. Everyone was blushing, which only increased when they heard the next part.

"You are the closest person to me, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye!"

/

**So I was going to explain but I haven't actually introduced the character yet so I will explain next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
